


A Little Slice of Christmas

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily wants to set up the Christmas decorations, but maybe she should have waited until after breakfast. (Post Hogwarts Marauders)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Slice of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for huldrejenta from the 2013 October Swap. I know it's late, but here it is. This also fits for advent challenge. Master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 9, 'Christmas Decorations'.

Decorations fell on the kitchen table, going every direction and some even falling. Remus, half awake, waited for the sound of glass breaking before he remembered that any glass had to have been charmed unbreakable. Especially...he picked up one that was a charmed snow globe. Almost an antique one. Remus' grandmother had one when he had been a boy; he wasn't sure where it had gone, but it had been magical. More magical than the fairy lights, he'd thought; snow globes were miniature worlds where there were no werewolves, no restricting laws, no fights.

"We are going to decorate for Christmas," Lily announced. 

Her housemates looked up in various states of wakefulness. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at all of them. "Well?"

"We need a tree," Remus said slowly.

"James and Sirius can get it," Lily decided.

Both men blinked and frowned. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight, Lily. You want to send James and Sirius out, by themselves, to get something as important as the Christmas tree?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. Otherwise, they'll be here underfoot and I'd like to get the garland and wall decorations up while it's calm." She clapped her hands. "Chop chop, boys. Finish your coffee and get dressed. You have an eight foot tree to conquer."

James and Sirius sipped their coffee and Lily sighed, an angry sigh that was the build up to several arguments. Remus wisely began sorting the decorations into a system that would get them up faster.

~~~

"Right, a little lower," Lily muttered, half at herself and half at Remus. They were in the hallway, setting the last garland on the wall. Remus didn't think it mattered too much how high or how low it was, but she wanted everything perfect. Remus wondered if it had to do with the change in her smell. 

It could also have to do with the fact that war had just broken--or it would if anyone would believe it. There wasn't much in the papers, but there were reports of attacks here and there, people going missing, no one meeting anyone's eyes anymore. Something was going on and Remus was amazed no one could see it.

"That's it," Lily cheered and used some spello-tape to hold up the garland. Remus did the same and smiled at her.

"So that's the wall decorations," Remus said. "Now for the tree."

Lily sighed and looked into the sitting room and the window that looked onto the street. It had started snowing sometime in the last hour. It wasn't a heavy snow, just a light festive snow. Lily smelled worried, though, and Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "They're fine."

Lily smiled. "Yeah. Of course they are."

Lily and James were trying to start a family; Remus could only imagine trying to, knowing that there was something bad going on. He and Sirius didn't want children, but Sirius was an Auror and Remus constantly worried that he would one day get a letter saying that the mission he'd gone on, had been found with a green skull.

"Hot chocolate," Remus announced. "We'll make enough for our tree conquering heroes and it'll cheer all of us up."

Lily chuckled and followed Remus into the kitchen. "And biscuits. You cannot have hot chocolate and snow without biscuits."

"Shortbread, I suppose?" Remus asked over his shoulder.

She beamed and nodded.


End file.
